In the Darkness of Their Youth
by HarryScarface
Summary: This story follows Harry Potter, and his friends Ron and Hermione as they lead the second great war. Harry Potter and everyone around him are being threatened, attacked and persecuted. In his desperation, Harry turns to the methods of dark wizards, thus blurring the line between villain and hero. He is helped by an unlikely person, whom Harry thought was dead.


**This is a work of fiction based on the awesome book series by JK Rowling. I do not claim ownership.**

**I will try to regularly update this if there's interest. Your reviews, follows, and favourites are appreciated. **

**The story starts the day before Bill and Fleur's wedding.**

**Chapter 1: The Burrow**

He could see nothing. He tried to sit up, but fell back on to the wooden floor he was lying on. His vision was dim and blurred. Near him was a broken window, through which the gale sucked in. Still he could see nothing, the storm, the clouds and rain had filled everything around him. He could hear the rain, and could feel rain drops and sleet falling on his naked body. He crawled on the floor toward the centre of the room, as far away as he could from the window. Outside, the hail was cluttering on the roof, and he could hear the thunder and the wind and trees being knocked off by the storm. Even in this abject state he was aware that the roof wouldn't hold too long.

Only the cuts and wounds on his body felt sharp and alive. He couldn't feel the rest of his body. His mouth tasted like blood. His chest hurt as though he had been stabbed. There was a piece of glass stuck into his body where his left kidney was. He will die here. There was no point in fighting anymore. He had lost, and he was tired. But then he remembered. He couldn't die yet. With all his might and determination, he scrambled to his feet. He was completely naked. Looking around he saw that he was still in Ginny's room. He was with her moments before Bellatrix entered the room and cast a Cruciatus curse on him from behind. Bellatrix was lying on the floor now, stunned by his curse, close to where Harry was before. Her clothes were torn and her breasts had been exposed.

The noise around him was so loud that he didn't hear his own footsteps when he walked across the room toward Bellatrix. His wand was stuck between her legs, in her private parts. This was how he finally defeated her. Just moments after Ginny left, Harry had started to put his clothes on when Bellatrix invaded the room and cast a Cruciatus curse on him. As he writhed in pain, she made fun of his still erect penis. It'll soon be cut and fed to Nagini, she said. But Harry had somehow managed to block the pain, and lunged at her without a wand. Being taller and heavier than her, he managed to knock her onto the floor, but since she had a wand and he didn't, she was still able to cast a few more spells on him until Harry lunged at her again. He didn't remember much from here onward, except that he grabbed his wand, and somehow managed to stick it up her vagina, and cast a stunning spell. Seconds after she collapsed, he himself collapsed on to the floor, and remained unconscious.

Now kneeling beside her, Harry couldn't help but stare at her breasts. They seemed soft and supple, and looked fuller than Ginny's, the only other pair of breasts he had ever seen. To his eternal shame, he even wanted to touch them. He put his hand between her legs, and pulled his wand out. The mere sexuality of this situation had given him another erection. Her hand was still clutching her wand. He pulled it out, got up, cast a charm to magically bind her body to the floor so she couldn't move even if she woke up, and threw a blanket over her breasts.

He could now see what was happening outside through the broken window. The storm, the rain and the mist still covered everything around him, but he could see people running around right outside the house. He couldn't hear them, except for the occasional loud scream. The rain was pouring down on them. Harry turned around and searched for his clothes. They were still lying on Ginny's bed. He sat down on the bed, closed his eyes tightly, and pulled out the piece of glass that had pierced his kidney. It would have been painful, but he was already in immense pain that a little more pain made no difference. He then cast a healing spell, which instantly healed the wound. Ordinary physical wounds such as these were easy to heal with magic. Except for the wound on his chest, and the fact that he was still feeling dazed, he seemed to be alright. He cast a healing spell on to it as well. He quickly put on his clothes and walked out the door of Ginny's room to the staircase that connected it to the living room below. What he saw there terrified him.

Four masked Death Eaters were surrounding Ron, Ginny and Mr Weasley. Two of them were barricading the front door, and casting curses at people outside. Mr Weasley was kneeling on the floor, screaming, but no sound came out of his mouth. Ginny was down on all fours on the floor, and Ron was just standing there, horrified, unable to do anything. The fourth Death Eater took off his mask. It was Lucius Malfoy. Harry was still dazed and dizzy, and was feeling like he was walking in a dream, and with all the noise outside, couldn't hear what Malfoy was saying. But it was clear to him what he was trying to do. He was using the Imperius curse on Ron, trying to make him rape Ginny in front of Mr Weasley. Ron was fighting it, but by the looks of it, was losing.

What followed was madness. Without thinking, without having any sort of plan, Harry jumped on to the living room, landed as smoothly as a cat, pointed his wand at Lucius Malfoy and screamed "_Avada Kedavra._" A jet of green light shot out of the tip of his wand and hit right on the middle of Malfoy's forehead. Harry glimpsed the look of shock before his body fell down onto the wooden floor, as if he somehow expected to attack people in their homes, and rape women, and not be attacked in return. Harry spun to his right, aimed his wand at the Death Eater nearest to him and cried "_Stupefy_." Seizing the opportunity, Mr Weasley tackled down one of the two Death Eaters who were guarding the door, grabbed him by his hair, and slammed his head on the floor. Before the fourth Death Eater could do anything, Harry pointed his wand at him and yelled "_Crucio._"

The man screamed from underneath his mask. But from his voice Harry could tell that he was much younger than Lucius Malfoy, or any of the other original Death Eaters. Ron, now released from the Imperius curse, took a couple of steps toward the man and kicked him in the balls again and again trying to crush them irreparably. Harry didn't stop him. But he stopped the Cruciatus curse. Ron removed the mask on the man and upon seeing his face, screamed in fury. It was Draco Malfoy, their childhood enemy. Ron started kicking his balls even harder, but Malfoy had stopped screaming. Harry briefly wondered whether this was because he didn't have testicles anymore, but it turned out that he was now unconscious.

Ginny collapsed into Mr Weasley's arms, who hugged her tightly and then carried her to a nearby chair. Now that the two Death Eaters at the door were taken down, Bill and Lupin came running into the living room. "Harry, are you alright" asked Lupin the moment he was there. Harry didn't answer. No, he wasn't alright. He was pretty far from being alright. He was in a mood to go medieval on Draco Malfoy's ass; hurt, angry and mad. Also he was still feeling like he was walking in a dream.

"Harry, are you alright?" Lupin asked again, this time more forcefully.

"Yeah" Harry said tersely, and began walking out into the yard.

"Harry, you can't go there" said Lupin, panicked. "There's still Death Eaters out…" But he was too late. Harry had already walked out into the yard with his wand pointed at the people who were fighting near the tent they had set up for Bill's wedding. Harry pointed his wand at them and kept yelling "Stupefy, stupefy." He wasn't trying to hit anyone, and he couldn't really aim that far accurately with this storm. What he wanted was to attract the attention of the Death Eaters. Noticing who was casting stunning spells at them, few Death Eaters started to move toward him. Harry quickly picked a rock from the ground. He had practised this many times in order to use in this kind of situation. He pointed his wand at the rock, and started transfiguring it into a M67 Frag Grenade. This wasn't the proper way to do it however. The transfiguration caused the rock to become incredibly hot that it burnt his hand. But he didn't drop it. He had gone through enough pain today that it'd be ridiculous to give up now because of a burning hand. But the pain was incredible. He could smell it burning. He was practically cooking his hand that he would be able to eat it for dinner. While doing this he also had to dodge a couple of curses. By the time he had completed the transfiguration, four or five Death Eaters were only few yards away from him. He pulled the grenade away from the pin, threw it at the Death Eaters, and turned around and ran.

BOOM!

Someone's arm flew over Harry's head. He turned around to see the damage. Some of the Death Eaters were severely wounded, but Harry knew that most probably none of them would have died. Wizards were not easy to kill in this way. What he wanted was to disorient them, confuse them and break their formations. He had his wand in his right hand, and with his left had he took out Bellatrix's wand. "Stupefy…Stupefy…Stupefy", jets of light shot out of the ends of his wands. The Death Eaters, confused and disoriented couldn't help but take them and get stunned and fall on the ground. Harry managed to take down six Death Eaters within few seconds.

Energized by this and Harry's presence, there was a new wave of screaming and cursing that Harry could faintly hear through the rain. Bill and Lupin had come back outside, along with Ron who was now fighting Theodore Nott. Ron didn't have a wand with him. He had wrestled the man down, removed his mask, and was breaking his nose and jaw. Ron looked as though he was a man possessed. His face was covered in mud. There was a kind of hatred in his eyes that Harry had never seen. He kept punching Nott on his face, and finally he picked up his wand, and stuck it through his eyes into the brain.

Harry would have been shocked by it, but he himself had killed a man few minutes ago. He looked around to see where Hermione was, but she wasn't there. His heart froze in fear. If they tried to do that to Ginny, chances were they would try to do the same thing to Hermione. Harry put Bellatrix's wand into his pocket, and began sprinting toward the back of the house where he could hear people fighting. He was so scared that he could feel his hands tremble even as he ran. When he reached the corner of the house, he could hear someone laughing, so he stopped and pressed his back to the sidewall. Then he slowly stepped in the direction of the sound. Was he too late? He crept forward, sliding his back along the wall as he moved. He came to the corner and peered around it.

Three Death Eaters were attacking someone who had taken cover behind a tree. Two of the Death Eaters were masked, and the other one was not. It was a woman, and it was she who was laughing. It was the same crazy laugh that Bellatrix had, but she seemed much younger, even though Harry couldn't see her face.

"Come out, you stupid little girl" Harry could faintly hear her saying. "We are not playing hide and seek here. The other two Death Eaters were laughing too. "I might even kill you painlessly if you behave."

"Reducto" cried Hermione as she appeared from behind the tree. She had missed the target however. She hid again.

From where Harry was, he could take down all three of them. They had their backs to him, and seemed to be unaware of his presence, and in this rain, were unlikely to notice him even if he moved a little closer. He gripped his wand tightly and started to slowly move toward them. He regretted what he was wearing. In this rain and mist, red was the most visible colour, and he happened to be wearing a red T-shirt. He kept moving forward. He was soaked to the skin, and was feeling very cold. The Death Eaters kept taunting and casting curses at the tree.

"Stop" someone said. Harry could feel the tip of a wand on the back of his head. It was all over. "Drop your wand" said the man. Harry had no choice. He closed his eyes, sighed, and dropped his wand. It really was over. The three Death Eaters who were attacking Hermione had now noticed him too. The man kicked the wand away with his foot and calmly said "on your knees." The woman who was taunting Hermione was now walking toward them. The other two were still fighting Hermione.

The man, his wand still pointed at Harry, stepped in front of him. He seemed to be wearing expensive clothes. Harry looked up to see who he was. It was an extremely handsome man in his early thirties. His hair neatly combed from left to right, his face clean-shaven, he looked like a young Tom Riddle. But then Harry recognized who he was, and his jaw dropped in disbelief.

"But…" he stammered. "But you were Dementor-kissed. You, you were…"

"Some other day, Potter, we don't have much time, and you have to trust me now if you want to live. Now, do you think you can still repel the Imperius charm?"

"Why…"

"Not now" hissed Barty Crouch Jr. annoyed. "Can you do it?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. I'm going to cast an Imperius curse on you. You repel it, and attack all of us. I'll try to do something to make it easier for you to attack us. You don't try to stay and win this thing. You take Ms Granger's hand, disapparate away to whatever place that is safe. Understood?"

"Yes" Harry said. He couldn't believe what was happening. Barty Crouch Jr. was still alive and well, and he was now working against Voldemort? It was crazy, and too good to be true. Nevertheless, he didn't really have any option other than to trust him. "Why didn't you let me attack them from behind?"

"Because you couldn't. You have no idea what that woman is capable of."

"Crouch, what are you doing here?" asked the young woman Crouch was just talking about. She was now only couple of feet away. Harry looked at her. She was such a stunningly beautiful woman that she could as well be a Muggle movie star from some Indian movie.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Crouch said loudly so she could hear him through the rain. "I'm saving your sorry ass."

"You're not supposed to be here. This is not your mission."

"That may be the case, but evidently one that needs me" he said flatly. "McAvoy" he called out to one of the Death Eaters who were still attacking Hermione. He turned around to look at Crouch. "Tell Ms Granger to surrender, or I will kill Mr Potter right now, right here."

Through the rain, Harry couldn't hear what McAvoy was saying, but moments later, Hermione stepped out, without a wand, her hands raised up in surrender. Like everyone else, she too was soaked to her skin, and was shivering. It was hard to tell whether this was because of fear or coldness, and if there were tears, it was hard to tell with all the rain water on her face. She slowly walked toward where Crouch, Harry and the young woman were, and the two other Death Eaters followed her closely with their wands pointed at her.

"Come here Ms Granger, on your knees" said Crouch. Hermione knelt beside Harry. He could hear her sobbing. He wanted to comfort her, but there was no way. One unexpected move, both him and Hermione would be dead.

"So Ms Granger, the standard punishment for mudblood women is gang-rape...that is before we kill you of course. We also make people you know fuck you, which means Mr Potter here would have to fuck you…I know, I know. We're a little sexist and old-fashioned that way. Anyway, Mr Potter, would you like to fuck Ms Granger?"

"Fuck you" said Harry, furious. Crouch may have said that he wanted to help him, but he was very convincing as a regular Death Eater. Maybe he wasn't really going to help him after all.

"Unfortunately Mr Potter, that's not an option" said Crouch. "Fair enough, I'll have to use the Imperius curse on you."

"Wait" said the woman. "Do whatever you want to do with Granger. But our orders are to take Potter. Dark Lord specifically told us not to fool around with Harry Potter. I'm going to take him to the castle now."

"No you won't" said Crouch. "_Imperio_" he yelled, pointing his wand at Harry. Harry felt the familiar floating sensation. Every thought and worry in his head disappeared, leaving nothing but an unreasonable happiness. And then he heard Crouch say "_Fuck Hermione. You know you want to. So fuck her._"

Harry looked at Hermione. She seemed so sexy. He really wanted to fuck her. She was telling him not to. "Harry, please, no" she was saying. But he really wanted to fuck her. Except there was this other voice in his mind that kept telling him that he shouldn't do it. He stood there, trying to fight off the urge to do exactly what Crouch commanded. He was vaguely aware of people around him. But as he started to repel the curse on him, he became more and more aware of what they were doing.

"Stop it Crouch, or I'll really fuck you up. We have a job to do here."

"Really, McAvoy? You know you can't do that. I'm just too good. Now, how about that pretty little wife of yours? She's half-blood, isn't she? What does she like, missionary or doggy-style?"

This seemed to have really pissed off McAvoy. He drew his wand out, but Crouch was too quick for him. "Stupefy" he cried, and McAvoy fell on the ground like a statue. It was the opportunity Harry was waiting for. He pulled out Bellatrix's wand from his pocket, pointed it at the young woman and cried "Stupefy." He then quickly turned around and took down the other Death Eater too.

"Well done Potter" said Crouch. "But you have to go now. Take Ms Granger with you."

"Harry…wait…what?" asked Hermione, bewildered.

"Yeah…well…" said Harry "Stupefy", and Barty Crouch Jr. fell on the ground like the rest of them, stunned. Harry just stood there staring at Crouch before he spoke. "Hermione, do me a favour. Take Crouch to Grimmauld Place and tie him up or something until I come. I need to talk to him. The rest of them…I guess they'd stay like this for at least an hour. That'd be enough."

"But Harry…"

"Hermione please, I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't important. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to Ron."

"Okay" Hermione said after a pause.

"Thanks" Harry said as he picked up his wand that was on the ground, and ran back toward the front yard. Harry saw that the storm had destroyed part of the roof, and the house had been hit with various curses and hexes that it was a wonder it was still there. The rain was still heavy, and the wind was still strong, and there was so much mist that he could see no frontier between land and sky.

It was a mistake. What was he thinking? He shouldn't have been here. He shouldn't have been anywhere near a normal family, let alone attend a wedding. This was all because of him. He had broken up with Ginny at the end of last school year. It was madness on his part to start their affair again. Ron and Hermione had offered to help him with his quest, or rather, forced him to accept their help. But that was a mistake too. He'll have to leave without Ron, and he'll have to convince Hermione to go back. This was the only way. He was a danger to everyone around him.

The Death Eaters had lost the battle. The few who had not been stunned or killed were leaving. Ron was still fighting a Death Eater the Muggle way. He was now completely covered in mud. Harry ran into the house. There were some people there but Harry didn't bother to look at them. He ran up the staircase and went into the room where his trunk was. His trunk was drenched in water because the roof of this room was missing. It didn't take more than a couple of minutes for him to pack it up. This was it. The anti-apparition wards around the Burrow had been broken by the attack. So he could directly apparate from here to the Grimmauld Place. Goodbye Ron, he thought, but as he thought that, he felt an unbearable sadness and loneliness, that tears welled-up in his eyes.

Ron. This will be his fault. What was driving him now was selfishness, disguised as friendship. If anything happens to Ron or Hermione, he would have to live the rest of his life drowned in guilt. But he couldn't help it. He picked up his trunk and ran downstairs, gave Ginny a quick peck on the cheek, and ran outside toward Ron before anyone could stop him.

"Ron, Ron" he cried as he sprinted toward him. Ron had now stopped beating up a Death Eater. "Get your things and come to Grimmauld Place as soon as possible. We're leaving."

**End of Chapter One**


End file.
